


its cold.

by fairly_addicted



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, based in the blurryface era, but like not Actually tyler and jenna if that makes sense, i just like building off preexisting bf lore, im uploading this from mobile so hopefully this even works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairly_addicted/pseuds/fairly_addicted
Summary: its snowing. you hear screaming.
Kudos: 5





	its cold.

**Author's Note:**

> title are hard. bear with me please.

youre 8.  
4'2". mom says youll hit your growth spurt soon enough. it couldnt come quicker. you see him in the corners of your eyes sometimes. never enough to recognize though, never a familiar face in the shadows of your room. you hear screaming in your dreams. where is it coming from? you forget it by recess the next day.

youre 13.  
high school _sucks_. you beg every day to be homeschooled, though youre ahead of every class and know your family doesnt make enough to support it. so you stay in school. he appears more frequently now, stepping into the light for brief moments, but you still cant see his face. you swear you hear screaming outside, but the snow hasnt been disturbed. did you even hear it at all?

youre 18.  
how did you get here? youre outside, barefoot, in sweatpants and a tshirt. the horizon is too bright, too orangey. you look around. the only movement since the snow stopped falling is your path of footprints from the front door. you live in a residential neighbourhood, and you thought it was still early in the night, but everyones lights are off. why are you out here? the screaming is muffled under the weight of the snow. you go back inside with frozen soles.

youre 22.  
college is tough, but you fight through it. exams are coming up. then you get to go home. youre scared. the snow starts falling the day before you leave. the screams echo in the hallways. no one else can hear it. your roommate snores keep you up too late again.

youre 27.  
you just got married. you love your wife. shes the most amazing, most beautiful, most sweet person youve ever met, and shes yours. the screams are still there, duller now.

youre 30.  
you step outside to take a breath during the holiday party your wife loves to plan. shes been looking forward to it all year. she loves the snow. you want to go inside and get her to show her the fresh blanket across the lawn, but youre frozen. the screaming is louder sometimes. you take another step in the snow, feet clad in fluffy wool moccasins, hands in your jean pockets. the screaming echoes throughout the neighbourhood. you go back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [number1nedstan](https://number1nedstan.tumblr.com)


End file.
